The following two metering apparatuses have been conventionally known as this kind of metering apparatus.
A first conventional metering apparatus has a base plate having an inlet and an outlet provided through in a vertical direction, a slide plate provided in a lower surface of the base plate so as to freely move horizontally and having a through hole provided in a vertical direction, and a metering container in which an edge portion of an upper end opening is fixed to an edge portion of the through hole of the slide plate, and is structured such that the slide plate freely moves between a position at which the through hole meets the inlet of the base plate and a position at which the through hole meets the outlet of the base plate, the inlet of the base plate is closed in a state in which the through hole meets the outlet of the base plate, and the metering container has an upper tube, a lower tube which is fitted to and covers the upper tube so as to be freely adjustable in a vertical position, and a porous body provided in a lower end of the lower tube and not allowing a powder body having a set magnitude to pass through and allowing a gas to pass through.
A second conventional metering apparatus has a metering container having an inlet in an upper end and a horizontal outlet in an upper side portion, a check valve for opening and closing the inlet of the metering container, and an upward discharge pipe connected to the horizontal outlet, and is structured such that the metering container has an upper tube, a lower tube which is fitted to and covers the upper tube so as to be freely adjustable in a vertical position, and a porous body provided in a lower end of the lower tube and not allowing a powder body having a set magnitude to pass through and allowing a gas to pass through (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-148092).
The conventional metering apparatuses mentioned above have the following disadvantage.
Since the metering container is not provided with a powder body discharge port, it is necessary to completely take out the lower tube from the upper tube in the case of metering and confirming the weight or the like of the powder body metered by the metering container. Accordingly, there is a disadvantage that an operation is troublesome.